Sólo a terceros
by Valerie Hyuga Senju
Summary: Hinata tiene una relación extramarital con Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de su esposo Sasuke. ¿El Uchiha se dará cuenta del engaño? Pareja: ItaHinaSasu (ItachixHinataxSasuke) Advertencias: Lemon y OoC (Out of Character) Oneshot - Songfic


**Sólo a terceros**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

 **ItaHinaSasu**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Letra de la canción_

Este es un songfic basado en la canción de PXNDX Sólo a terceros, recomiendo escucharla a la par de la lectura.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito. No se recomienda leer a menores de edad.

* * *

 _Tal vez no sucedió_

 _Tal vez esto sea una ilusión_

 _Tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica_

 _Con actores y tú eres_

 _La principal_

 _Y ese de abajo_

 _Es tu secundario…_

Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha llevaban un par de años unidos en matrimonio, sus familias al ser los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de Konoha hicieron un acuerdo desde su infancia, su unión era muy conveniente para ambos clanes. Se esperaba mucho de esta alianza ya que Sasuke al ser el segundo hijo no era el heredero de los Uchiha, sino su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Hinata era su mejor opción, ya que con ella como esposa él sería el nuevo líder del clan Hyuga. Además, por primera vez se vería el producto de la unión de ambos clanes, todos especulaban sobre qué doujutsu heredaría el bebe de ambos.

Hinata quedó embarazada poco después de la boda, la joven pareja a pesar de estar dentro de un matrimonio arreglado disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Sasuke trataba de ser tan amable y considerado como podía, no estaba en su naturaleza serlo. Seguía siendo frío pero le guardaba respeto a su esposa y con el tiempo le tomó afecto. Ese afecto inicial posteriormente y a lo largo del embarazo se convirtió en amor, realmente sentía que la amaba. Ya no se sentía la soledad, ella había llenado ese vacío. Pero él ignoraba los verdaderos sentimientos de su esposa con respecto a su matrimonio.

Se entendían perfectamente en la cama, eso nunca fue el problema. Pero para Hinata ya existía alguien más, ese alguien era Itachi.

 _Inició la función_

 _¿Que pasara al final de este drama sexual?_

 _¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final?_

 _Me agrada sentir dolor_

 _Ven a contármelo_

 _Que quiero escucharlo…_

Todo comenzó un año antes de casarse con Sasuke, aunque ya se conocían su primer contacto fue durante una junta entre ambos clanes, ellos como herederos debían estar presentes. A partir de ahí comenzaron conversar constantemente, pasaron los meses y ambos se enamoraron, pero sabían que aquello no tenía futuro. Como buenos hijos que eran, obedecieron las reglas y dejaron de verse, algo que los lastimaba por dentro.

Hinata trataba de sentir lo mismo por Sasuke, pero el recuerdo de Itachi no la dejaba. Quería a su esposo, pero no con la misma intensidad que a su hermano mayor.

La ojiperla después de nueve meses de embarazo dio a luz a un pequeño bebé de cabello negro y ojos color luna como los de ella. Lo nombraron Ren Hyuga, por ser el nuevo heredero del clan. Ambos eran felices con su pequeño niño, pero con el tiempo esto ya no fue lo suficiente para seguir uniéndolos. Hinata se había vuelto fría y algo distante con Sasuke, él no entendía el porqué del cambio de su esposa.

El origen de todo era nuevamente Itachi, el lugar de Hinata ante la sociedad, su clan y su hijo era al lado de Sasuke, pero su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Itachi. El Uchiha mayor se había acercado más a ellos desde el nacimiento de su sobrino. Las visitas de Itachi a la mansión de la pareja se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y una cosa llevó a otra. Para él y la ojiluna era mucha tentación, naturalmente sucumbieron a ella.

Hinata siempre esperaba con ansías que su marido saliera a una misión, siempre después de que éste se retiraba llegaba su hermano Itachi. Alto, masculino, con un cuerpo que incitaba al pecado y un rostro atractivo, era todo un Adonis. Desde su primer encuentro sexual la Hyuga quedó prendada del Itachi. Él amaba a Hinata como a ninguna, sabía que estaba mal desear a la mujer de su hermano, sentía culpa cada que lo recordaba pero prefería vivir con esa culpa que renunciar a esa mujer. Ella compartía el sentimiento, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía por el pelinegro mayor. Ambos querían decirle desde hace tiempo a Sasuke lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero el miedo a lastimarlo era superior, pero en el fondo, aunque éste no supiera sabían que le hacían daño.

 _Y quiero escucharlo_

 _Me pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento_

 _Él te dejó sin aliento_

 _Quiero escucharlo_

 _Que tienes talento para dar placer_

 _Pero sólo a terceros…_

Rápidamente la Hyuga cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, ya había llevado el niño a la guardería, estaban totalmente solos.

– Hola amor ¿me extrañaste?– Dijo Itachi antes de darle un beso en los labios a la ojiluna

– Más de lo que imaginas, me hacías falta– Respondió Hinata y profundizó el beso.

Itachi la tomó por su estrecha cintura, la besaba con pasión, estaba hambriento de ella. Tenían semanas sin verse, estaban ansiosos de hacer el amor y tomarse mutuamente. Sólo paraban un poco para respirar, la ojiluna mordía con lujuria los labios de su amado, con nadie sentía tanto deseo como con él. Él la levanto del suelo, tomándola por la cintura la pegó más a él, quería sentir el calor de su piel, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, usaba falda así que pudo sentir la erección de Itachi a través de su pantalón, él comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella movía sus caderas para pegar más sus intimidades.

 _¿Cómo se sintió?_

 _Al tocar alguien que no era yo_

 _Al rozar las sabanas con alguien más_

 _Yo sé que pensaste en mí_

 _Espero que lo hayas gozado…_

La temperatura corporal de ambos se había elevado, la Hyuga mostraba un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, gemía al sentir los labios de Itachi rozando su delicado cuello, la boca de éste iba bajando a su escote, besando el inicio de sus pechos, Itachi no aguanto más y avanzó con ella en brazos hacia la habitación matrimonial que compartía ella con su hermano.

La dejo caer suavemente en la cama, inmediatamente quitó la blusa de su amante, palpando sus grandes senos encima del sostén, ella levantó levemente su espalda para que Itachi colara sus manos y desabrochara la incómoda prenda. Él lo hizo y observó los pechos desnudos de su hermosa musa, eran grandes y redondos, suaves y sus pezones eran rosados, prácticamente perfectos. No era la primera vez que los veía pero aun así no podía evitar admirarlos y sentir algo de celos por su hermano, que disponía todas las noches de ellos.

Comenzó dando besos suaves a esos hermosos pechos, la ojiluna soltaba suaves gemidos que lo excitaban demasiado. Se metió un pezón a la boca, mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro seno. Lamía y succionaba, lo cual le generaba deliciosas sensaciones a Hinata, ella por su parte comenzó a quitarle las prendas superiores al pelinegro, ahora podía observar con detalle el fornido y tonificado torso de Itachi.

Unieron nuevamente sus bocas en un fogoso y demandante beso mientras sentían el calor del otro. Itachi sentía los senos de la Hyuga pegados a su pecho, disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que su piel recibía en ese momento, él estaba encima de ella, aún seguían unidos en ese largo beso. El Uchiha comenzó a recorrer la piel de la ojiluna con sus manos, hasta que llegó a las caderas de esta, comenzó a jalar hacia abajo la falda hasta que la dejó sólo con unas bragas de encaje negro, esto lo prendió.

Dejó de besar la boca su amante y comenzó a bajar besando suavemente por su cuello, pechos, cintura y caderas hasta llegar a la ropa interior de ella, deslizó la prenda por las estilizadas piernas de Hinata, una vez que retiró la pieza, tomó la pierna izquierda de su hime y comenzó a besar el recorrido de su tobillo hasta su muslo interno, observó la húmeda intimidad de su amada y la beso, la ojiperla no pudo contener un gemido. Itachi siguió con su tarea, beso su clítoris y luego lo lamió suavemente, lo metió a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo para aumentar el placer de su mujer, porque sí, ella era su mujer.

Continuó lamiendo y besando la hendidura de Hinata, pegaba su boca a la entrada de la mujer, ella no paraba de gemir, levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre los hombros de su hombre, el cual entendió y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la vagina, otorgándole mucho placer al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su interior. Itachi paró antes de que el orgasmo de la ojiperla llegara.

– Ya no aguanto más, te necesito– dijo jadeando Hinata

– Yo también necesito tenerte y sentirte mía – le contestó en el mismo estado Itachi.

Sin perder tiempo se quitó las prendas inferiores y se abalanzó encima de Hinata, ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo, abrió sus piernas y él se colocó entre ellas, acarició con su miembro el clítoris y la intimidad de la peliazul, ambos gimieron por el placentero roce. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su amante, se abrió paso y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, sentía como cada musculo de ella se iba adaptando a su miembro, como el calor lo rodeaba y apretaba. Ya había entrado totalmente en ella, ambos soltaron un gemido de placer, ella se sentía plena e integra, como si él le faltara para estar completa. Él comenzó a mover la cadera lentamente hasta que tomó ritmo, le encantaba hundirse en lo pliegues de esa mujer, lo volvía loco y él a ella también. Sentían que lo prohibido de su relación le agregaba mayor excitación al asunto. Ella lo recibía, jadeaba y disfrutaba del calor que sentía en su interior. Itachi bajo su boca y comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos sin dejar de envestirla, ella solo jadeaba con sus labios entreabiertos, la vista que tenía Itachi era muy erótica.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora ella lo montaba a él. El pelinegro la observaba desde abajo con lujuria, esa imagen era perfecta. Hinata marcando el ritmo y profundidad, introduciéndose el pene de Itachi hasta el fondo, saltando y disfrutando de las sensaciones mientras sus senos saltaban al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Ambos comenzaron a jadear intensamente, sentían sus orgasmos cerca. Itachi la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a clavarse más profundamente en ella, estaban extasiados, sus pieles rozaban y las sensaciones se incrementaban. El calor se intensifico, el pelinegro sintió como las paredes internas de Hinata lo comenzaban a apretar rítmicamente, ella ya había llegado a su clímax, estos movimientos ayudaron a él culminar, dio una última envestida, abrazó a su amante y se derramó en ella, ambos gimieron, ella sintió todo el calor de la simiente de Itachi en su interior. Respirando agitadamente unieron sus labios.

–Veo que disfrutan mucho en mi ausencia – Dijo una voz grave que sólo podía ser de una persona.

– ¡SASUKE!– Soltó Hinata impresionada.

 _Y aunque nunca te alejaste de mí_

 _Siempre existió temor_

 _Que cometas fraude mi amor_

 _Y ahora comprendo que mi corazón_

 _Merece una explicación_

 _Ven a explicárselo_

 _Que quiero escucharlo_

 _Y quiero escucharlo…_

Hinata e Itachi rápidamente cubrieron con las sabanas su desnudez, la ojiperla temblaba al ver a Sasuke saliendo de entre las sombras con una cara llena de coraje y decepción.

– Sasuke, lo siento, no es lo que tú crees – Dijo la Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No me digas. – Soltó con amargura el Uchiha menor– Hoy no tenía misión, fingí que la tenía porque sospechaba, tú actitud y frialdad me hacían creer lo peor. Cuando escuche el ruido supe que tenía razón al sospechar, pero al verte a ti Itachi, me he llevado el peor disgusto de mi vida. Lo pensaba de ti Hinata, pero no de mi propio hermano.

Itachi se quedó callado, Sasuke tenía razón, podía esperar eso de todos excepto de él, había traicionado a su propia sangre.

 _Me pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento_

 _Él te dejo sin aliento_

 _Quiero escucharlo_

 _Que tienes talento para dar placer_

 _Pero sólo a terceros_

Sasuke se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta violentamente, no podía seguir presenciando esa escena, salió de la casa, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Se dirigió al bosque, quería estar ahí un momento en compañía del silencio, estaba totalmente alterado, quería mandar todo al carajo. Lo que le habían hecho no tenía nombre.

 _Y no me arrepiento de siempre dudar_

 _Cuestionar tu fidelidad_

 _Y hasta tú forma de mirar_

 _Y la amargura futura soy yo_

 _Siempre presente yo_

 _Pues no quiero perdérmelo_

El Uchiha y la Hyuga se quedaron aturdidos. Nunca pensaron que Sasuke los encontraría en plena acción, definitivamente después de eso le esperaba lo peor a la relación de la ojiperla, seguramente Sasuke no la querría ver nunca más. Itachi se sentía pésimo, sabía desde el inicio que lo que hacía con la Hyuga era incorrecto, pero no le había importado, no se arrepentía de estar enamorado de la esposa de su hermano, en este momento caía todo el peso de sus malas acciones sobre sus hombros. No sabían que iban a hacer, se vistieron y al sentirse un poco menos consternada la ojiperla dijo decididamente.

– Nos divorciaremos, no creo que haya de otra opción viable. Tal vez nuestros clanes se opongan, pero Sasuke no merece esto, ni tú– Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

– Lo siento por Sasuke, pero ahora nada impedirá que estemos juntos, lo prometo– Le respondió Itachi, tomó a Hinata de los hombros y la abrazó.

– Espero que sea lo correcto, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero perderte– Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

– No lo harás. Te amo y nadie nunca nos va a separar– Beso su frente y secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Y quiero escucharlo

Y quiero escucharlo

Me pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento

Que ya caes en lo burlesco

Quiero escucharlo

Que tienes talento para dar placer

Pero sólo a terceros.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar su comentario y contarme que les pareció.

Seguiré escribiendo songfics y fics de esta pareja y otras (con Hinata). Pueden hacer peticiones.

Saludos y besos.


End file.
